Dos sin talento en un pueblo de genios
by Drusila94
Summary: De vez en cuando, el optimismo, el entusiasmo y la alegría que hacen de Rock Lee ser quien es caen bajo el peso de sentirse un inútil entre grandes genios a los que cree que nunca podrá igualar. No obstante, esta vez habrá alguien que le insufle ánimos y, quizá, algo más. [LeeTen] (One Shot)


**DOS SIN TALENTO EN UN PUEBLO DE GENIOS**

Aquel tema siempre había estado presente en la mente del joven Lee. Mirase a donde mirase en su querido pueblo, había genios hasta debajo de las piedras. La mayoría de los genin y chunnin de su edad pertenecían a grandes y afamadas familias de Konoha, tenían un talento especial o ejercían algún tipo de actividad que les hacía ser merecedores de glorias y halagos. Después estaba él.

Nunca había sido quien de realizar técnicas ocultas o ilusorias, y había empleado todo su tiempo y esfuerzo en el ninjutsu, para demostrar a todo el mundo -y sobre todo a sí mismo- que no hace falta ser un genio para ser un gran ninja. Sin embargo, sólo Gai sensei creía en él, a pesar de que después del combate contra Sabaku no Gaara hubiese demostrado lo que valía. Seguía sintiéndose un inútil, un sin talento en medio de una marea de genios que acabarían por hacerle una sombra a la que no llegase la luz del sol.

Abrió los ojos. Aquel no era un buen pensamiento para empezar el día. Se levantó con pereza y fue dejando un sembrado de ropa según se acercaba a la ducha. El agua fría le ayudaría a despejarse y a dejar de pensar en lo mismo de siempre. A aquellas horas ni los pájaros se habían despertado, el sol apenas asomaba tras el horizonte y, por supuesto, las calles estaban desiertas. Se puso sus mallas verdes, las pesas en los gemelos cubiertas por calentadores y se anudó la cinta a la cintura. Observó su reflejo en el espejo. Aquel no era el Rock Lee de siempre. Su mirada estaba vacía, de sus labios no brotaban sonrisas ni palabras de ánimo, y no podía hacer más que suspirar. Se peinó con la mano de forma desganada, se dirigió al único cuarto que había en su apartamento y se acomodó para atar las vendas de sus antebrazos. Su mente estaba en blanco, pero sólo actuaba por sistema, como un robot programado para ser un normal, corriente y aburrido humano.

Desayunó lentamente, con la vista fija en la débil luz que poco a poco entraba por la ventana. Sabía que necesitaba desayunar si se disponía a llevar a cabo su entrenamiento matutino, pero realmente no tenía apetito. En realidad, lo único que le apetecía era dormir hasta que el mundo acabase. Con este pesimismo, recogió todo, se cepilló los dientes y salió de casa en completo silencio. Esperaba que el entrenamiento de grupo le subiese un poco la moral, pero no tenía ganas de ver a Neji y su maldita genialidad. Neji Hyûga se había convertido en su gran rival en el momento en que se habían encontrado en el grupo de Gai, y también era uno de sus grandes amigos. No obstante, aquella mañana estaba en la lista de gente a la que no querría ver ni en pintura. Bajó las escaleras con cansancio, sabiendo que allí estarían sus compañeros y su maestro, así que antes de salir intentó poner una cara decente.

Para su sorpresa, ni Neji ni Gai sensei estaban frente al portal. Tan sólo la adorable Ten Ten, con su cara somnolienta y sus moños, que le daban cierto parecido con un oso panda. ¡Vaya estupideces se le pasaban por la cabeza! Reprimió una risa y saludó a su compañera con un gesto de la mano.

-¿Y Gai sensei?

-Se ha plantado en mi casa a las cuatro y media de la mañana para decirme que le disculpemos, que le ha surgido no-sé-qué compromiso y que no podrá acompañarnos en nuestro entrenamiento -Se quejó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Un panda enfadado, pensó Lee, pero esta vez dejó fluir una sonrisa.

-Vaya... -Pestañeó, intentando centrarse en el tema- ¿Y qué hay de Neji?

-He ido a buscarlo y me ha dicho que su tío le ha pedido que entrene con Hanabi, así que tampoco puede. Ya sabes, órdenes del gran señor.

-Comprendo -Se estiró-. En ese caso, vamos.

-¿Cómo que vamos? ¿Me vas a hacer correr igualmente? -Lee asintió, y ella puso los ojos en blanco- Ni siquiera ha amanecido, ¿no podemos ir un poco más despacio hoy?

-¿Dónde está tu espíritu juvenil, señorita? -Al fin, Lee fue capaz de esbozar una sonrisa sincera, correspondida por otra en los labios de su amiga.- ¡Vamos!

El muchacho comenzó con una marcha normal, un trote suave, y Ten Ten le siguió con desgana. Corrieron, aumentando el ritmo progresivamente, hasta salir de la villa y subir una alta colina que les permitía verlo todo. Fue después de casi cuatro horas trotando y dando vueltas, haciendo distintos ejercicios e improvisando pequeñas batallas de entrenamiento cuando se permitieron un descanso, tirados sobre la hierba, estando el sol ya alto en el cielo, secando el sudor que perlaba su piel. El ejercicio, tal y como había deseado antes de salir de casa, había apartado el tema durante toda la mañana y se sentía algo mejor, pero no podía evitar que todo aquello volviese a su mente ahora que contemplaba el cielo azul. Volteó la cabeza. Ten Ten reposaba con los brazos bajo la nuca y los párpados cerrados, dejando que la suave brisa moviese el cabello de su flequillo y la refrescase después de una mañana tan intensa. Al sentirse observada, abrió los ojos y preguntó, mirando a Lee por el rabillo del ojo:

-¿Ocurre algo, Lee? -Este se sobresaltó.

-¡No! No, nada... -Tragó saliva- Tonterías...

-Hoy estás muy raro, Lee -Se incorporó y lo miró con curiosidad-. Apenas has hablado, no has estado tan entusiasta como de costumbre y ahora mismo parece que te hayan robado la alegría de vivir -Sujetó sus hombros y la preocupación le pintó la mirada-. Oye, si ha pasado algo o si necesitas hablar con alguien...

De nuevo, aquella vacuidad inundó los ojos del joven, y los pensamientos de primera hora de la mañana regresaron para entorpecerse de camino a su lengua. Si alguien podía animarlo un poco, esa era Ten Ten. Aunque él veía en ella a una chica talentosa y trabajadora, nadie más la consideraba un genio, es más... Ambos eran dos sin talento en un pueblo de genios.

-No es nada que no sepas ya, Ten Ten -Se apresuró a decir-. Simplemente, esta mañana me siento más inútil que de costumbre.

Sin previo aviso, y sin que Lee pudiese preverlo, la chica le propinó una bofetada que enrojeció su mejilla y le hizo parpadear, sorprendido.

-¿Inútil? ¿Inútil? Lee, si vamos a volver a tus rivalidades estúpidas con Neji, voy a tener que explicarte un par de cosas -Antes de que pudiese decir nada en su defensa, la morena había vuelto a cruzar los brazos y tenía expresión de profesora o de madre regañando a un niño-. En primer lugar, que no seas un genio no quiere decir que seas un inútil. Eres uno de los ninjas más fuertes de nuestra edad, te pongas como te pongas, y sé que cualquiera de ellos te considera un rival envidiable y un igual a fin de cuentas –Suspiró, y se retiró un mechón castaño para colocarlo tras la oreja-. Puede que no puedas verlo, puede que sigas creyendo que no les llegas ni a la suela del zapato, pero eso sólo debe invitarte a progresar, nunca a desistir. Porque el Lee al que yo conozco no se rinde con tanta facilidad ni pierde la sonrisa así como así.

Lee parpadeó. Cuando pensó en unas palabras de ánimo, no esperaba aquel discurso. Ni siquiera pensaba que nadie pudiese tenerlo en tan alta estima, y le sorprendió gratamente que ella, que siempre destacaba a Neji como el genio de los genios, creyese eso de él. Sin saber cómo ni por qué, le sonrió de la forma más sincera que pudo, alargó el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí para poder abrazarla con fuerza.

-No sé cómo lo has hecho –Comentó, apartándola un poco para sostener la mirada de aquellos ojos castaños-, pero me has recordado quién soy. Nunca pensé que me entenderías tan bien.

-Me he sentido así una infinidad de veces –Su sonrojo fue eclipsado por una profunda tristeza-. Pero intento verlo como una oportunidad de aprender de los mejores –Suspiró-. Yo también tengo días en los que no puedo evitar sentirme una negada.

-No entiendo por qué alguien como tú se tendría que sentir negada –Ten Ten pestañeó, perpleja-. Eres la mejor compañera que podría haber tenido, y a este paso te convertirás en una kunoichi admirable.

Un silencio extrañamente agradable se impuso entre ambos. Los ojos de ambos buscaban algo que no podían determinar en los del otro, permanecían abrazados y peligrosamente cerca, pero ningún elemento físico crispaba sus nervios. Eran las palabras las que ocupaban su mente, las que impedían que se sonriesen como idiotas sin saber bien cuándo dejar de hacerlo.

Un ruido a sus espaldas les devolvió a la realidad. Se giraron, algún animal debía estar moviéndose entre los arbustos, pero de todos modos no pudieron evitar ponerse alerta. Una sombra se alzó entre los matorrales, y poco a poco, saliendo a la luz, pudieron discernir la figura de su maestro, permitiéndose respirar con calma.

-¿A estas horas ya estáis vagueando? –Los encaró a modo de saludo. Gai reparó en aquel momento en las circunstancias en que se hallaban sus alumnos, y sonrió, pícaro- Oh, ya veo… -Ambos comprendieron qué pensaba el maestro, y en seguida se separaron, abochornados- ¡Qué maravillosa es la juventud! –Como de costumbre, levantó un pulgar y guiñó un ojo, y por primera vez Lee no le correspondió, pues no podía dejar de mirar el suelo.- Vamos, os invito a comer.

Se pusieron en pie y sacudieron tierra y restos de hierba de sus ropas, siguieron a su maestro colina abajo y se alejaron lentamente del lugar que, por un momento, les permitió aislarse en una burbuja de… ¿de qué? Cada uno se lo preguntaba por su parte, ¿qué demonios había sido aquello? ¿Por qué se sentían avergonzados e incómodos? ¿Por qué se habían quedado en silencio? ¡Quién sabe si alguna vez responderían aquellas cuestiones! Ten Ten sólo sabía que quería regresar a la colina, y Lee sólo sabía que quería volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola! No sé si lo comenté alguna vez, pero mis andanzas en el mundo del Fanfic empezaron con Naruto, y digamos que me puse nostálgica, y claro... En todo caso, le debo la inspiración de este fic a mi buen amigo A., él sabe quién es. Gracias por entender mi frikismo, un beso enorme :)_

_Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis opiniones que me echen un cable en este mundillo :3 Ciao, ciao~_

_Drusila._


End file.
